


The Rise

by VaultN7



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultN7/pseuds/VaultN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Hawke's rise in Kirkwall. She battles her troubled past and future to become the leader that Thedas needs. All while hiding her curse from the Maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Fanfiction.net under NukaColaN7 (my other persona). Hope you guys enjoy!

Hawke heard the arrow zip past her ear as she ducked into the nearest alleyway. She heard the men shouting as she ran for her life. She held onto her dagger as she sprinted down the dark damp path, the only sound was of her boots smacking against the stone. She knew this had been a big mistake. The shouts began to get closer as she heard the group gain momentum. She didn't want to resort to magic; it was only her ever last resort in such a place. She saw light at the end of the path as she ran out into the docks, the full moon lit the sky as she scurried down the stairs, and she was so close.

Hawke jumped to miss the last four steps but fell and tumbled; she soon gained her footing and ran into the lower alleys that were used by the fishermen. The smell was awful as she squeezed past the crates. Hawke heard a crash from behind.

Bloody hell.

These men were better than the rest. Her coat ripped as she fell into the walls as the space became limited, she knew there was a trapdoor nearby that led into an abandoned building. She kept her pace as her attackers closed in, she soon recognised the spot and jumped at the ceiling lifting the door up. She barely pulled herself up as she slammed in and shoved her dagger into the lock to jam it. Hawke let herself fall to the ground if to merely let herself gain her breath.

The trapdoor thumped as they tried to break through it, this was time for her to go. Hawke got up and headed for the back of the building. She ran into the night heading back to Lowtown.

\--

Hawke opened the rotting door of her uncle's home, the fire was still lit even it was just a flicker. She shut it quietly and headed to her room. She could see Gamlen passed out in his chair. She crept around him and scurried into her room. As the sounds of Gamlen's snoring ceased as she shut her door she felt safe. Hawke pulled out of item that she had stolen, an old spell book. She placed in a drawer in her dressing table. She would read it tomorrow. She saw a glimpse of her face in the cracked mirror that hung on her crumbling wall. Her deep black hair was stuck to her forehead after her adventure; she wiped it off revealing her pale skin, which was near perfect for someone in her kind of of life. The only blemish was a scar that faintly ran across her eye. She stroked her scar, a constant reminder of her escape from Ferelden. It was also her first attempt at healing magic, she was glad that didn't lose her eye but her spell had altered it. Her eyes were always the brightest blue; nearly silver but her spell had turned her injured eye golden. Hawke just stared at her face, knowing how odd she looked. She heard an owl hoot by her window, she walked over and closed it. It was time for sleep.

She awoke naturally, it was only on the odd occasion that she permitted herself to do it but after last nights escapade she needed to keep cover and to gain her strength. Hawke had upped her training due to the lack of Templars in Lowtown, it had been months since a mage had taken shelter and they had moved towards Darktown. She kept to the confine of her room, producing only the smallest of spells, the odd flame and the lightest push. Just enough to her mind to handle it, she had no fear in becoming a slave to a demon, her father had taught her well. His books and notes had helped her, along with her contacts in obtaining better books. Hawke opened the rotting drawer to her dresser and pulled out the book. It was indeed old but it would hold so much knowledge for her, it was worth the sovereign she paid to find such a book.

"Hawke!" Gamlen's voice boomed through her door. Hawke quickly placed the book back within her dresser, making sure she gave herself a mental note to add it to her collection in her hidden cache.

"Uncle?" Hawke opened the door and smiled at her uncle.

"What did we agree upon in which I would let you stay here?" He glared at her.

"That I would aid you with funds?" Hawke tried to place nice.

"Are you?"

"I was…" The fact is Hawke found it hard to hold down a job. Even with the Blight ending a few months prior, work was becoming scarce.

"Get out and find something or I'll change the lock." Gamlen turned and headed out.

\--

The hot sun blistered in the sky as Hawke drudged through the over crowded slums that were her home. Every stall had turned her away and establishment she could think of, there was only two options left at this point. Hawke would either have to call in a favour from her dwarven friend, which truth be told she was saving for something more worthwhile or she had to go to the Blooming Rose. The Madam there had attempted to get her working there before but Hawke could not bring herself to do such a thing but now it was looking more like it everyday.

Hawke felt herself to blame, she should have made more connections and be more involved with those around her but teaching herself the way of magic had consumed her. She was determined to be powerful so that her loved ones would never fall to the Templars again.

Why was she even thinking about this? She had no loved ones, save from Gamlen and he was barely hanging onto her good graces. She could not afford to be kicked out in the unforgiving city.

Right she had to find him. Hawke turned and headed towards the Alienage, one of the elves would know. Hawke had only been in that part of the city twice, once for information and the other for a small job. The elves were friendly enough as long as you didn't cause trouble. She didn't blame them; they were still treated like second-class citizens, only slightly better than mages. It grew quieter towards the Alienage, Hawke drew a deep breath as she reached shade, and her complexion was not built for this kind of heat.

She headed down the steps as she entered the small marketplace of the Alienage. She threw a friendly nod towards one of the shop-keeps as she headed towards the only elf she knew by name.

"Vaen?"

The small red-haired elf looked up at her. His lips turned to a slight smile.

"Ah Hawke. I haven't got any jobs going at the moment I'm afraid." Vaen rose from his stool and shook her hand. Hawke wasn't the tallest of humans so Vaen was only slightly smaller than she.

"Actually Vaen, I'm looking for…"

Vaen cut her short. "I know who your looking for, you are in luck, he's just returned this morning from some request of his brother. I know for a fact he'll be in the Hanged Man this evening."

"Thanks Vaen, I wondered why I hadn't seen him in so long." Hawke let out a small laugh as she began to head off. She never liked her friend's brother, he was hell-bent on making his fortune. The only issue now was going to the Hanged Man, sadly for her Gamlen had built up quite a tab at the only tavern in the poor district and he was no longer welcome. Somehow with the arrangement it seemed to include her. Hawke had never stepped forth in the establishment. They may not even know her by face. Well she knew it was better than nothing, she needed the gold and fast.

Hawke opened the heavy wooden door and the smell of beer, piss and smoke hit her all at once. She nearly gagged as she walked into the dimly lit tavern. It was full to the brim of drunks and mercenaries as she gently pushed through. If Hawke knew well enough, her friend would be in the centre of the largest crowd. Her height stood in her way as peered and leaned through the small gaps of the patrons. That's when she felt it.

Hawke turned to face the culprit who had just groped her. As soon as she came face to face (well face to chest but what could she do?) she had every intent to knock him out. But the man who had touched her was a giant of a man. She saw him smirked as she looked up at him.

"Come on love, you were askin' for it." He smiled which revealed his rotting teeth. Hawke knew she was going to lose it. She felt her hand begin to warm up, fire seemed to be her forte, she barely had to think about it for her hand to start even a flicker of a flame.

All Hawke heard next was a crunch and the pervert's face twisted in agony.

"Perhaps you were asking for it love?" A woman's voice came from just behind him. Hawke leaned and saw a voluptuous tanned woman bending his arm back in the most unnatural position. "I wont break your arm further if you apologise to the lady yes?" The woman winked at Hawke and she grinned.

"I'm-I'm sorry." The man could barely speak as the woman held his arm captive. She quickly let go as the man held it for dear life and briskly left the tavern. No one even blinked an eye at the altercation.

"Thank you." Hawke was amazed that a woman could so easily best a huge man like that. "You'll have to teach me that sometime," Hawke was in awe.

"Perhaps sometimes in the future pet. I'm Isabela." She held out her hand and Hawke took it.

"Hawke." Hawke let go of Isabela's hand.

"Interesting name, I would enquire further but sadly I'm meeting a contact. Perhaps you'll buy me a drink when we see each other again? Will I can assure you we will."

Before Hawke could respond to Isabela she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Hawke, is that you?" She knew that voice. She turned greeted her friend.

"Varric! Where the hell have you been?" She glanced down at the blonde burly dwarf as he crossed his arms.

"Come, sit with me and I shall tell you."

\--

Hawke had drunk three pints of ale by the time Varric had divulged her in one of his many adventures. She had only met the Dwarf a few months prior. She had arrived in Kirkwall just before the Blight had erupted in Ferelden. Maybe it was luck that she had decided to find her uncle after being alone for the early years of her life. It was a difficult journey getting to the Free Marches. She had to save much gold to buy her passage. Hawke often thought how much it would be to gain entry to her new home now. She saw how many refugees were fleeing to the north. But then she thought her uncle would still be of noble rank, but in truth her life wasn't as extravagant as before.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Varric spoke as he finished his sixth pint. Hawke often thought how dwarves could hold their drinks.

"I need a favour."

"So you didn't find me just to catch up eh?" He let out a deep laugh.

"Of course I wanted to see you, it's just Gamlen's going to kick me out and you know I need a roof over my head for obvious reasons." Hawke tried to play it cool but discreet. Varric was the only being who knew she was a mage. She had saved his life after a job gone wrong. He had aided her soon after in acquiring some basic books, ones that her father either never gave her/or she could not bring with her.

Kirkwall was more diligent with their hunt for mages compared to Ferelden, she was not prepared enough to hide her ability so well.

"I'm guessing he wants gold. How loving of him." Varric scoffed.

Hawke was soon starting to feel the affects of the drink as her vision wasn't as focused as before. She pushed away the jug of ale.

"My mother often spoke of his love for gold or anything of worth, but yes. I've searched high and low. Work is hard to come by. At least for now." Hawke leant her head back and felt her hair fall with it. She leant against the cold wall.

"Well I know this very fine example of a business is looking for a barmaid."

"Varric, can you honestly see me here? Even if I did, anyone associated with Gamlen has been barred for his unpaid tab. Have you got nothing on?"

"Hear me out Hawke." Varric grabbed her hand. "What I'll do, I will pay off Gamlen's debt here for you. Any money you earn here is yours but there's a big job coming up with my brother and we'll need a mage, one that I can trust. I will find someone to train you."

"Really?" The thought of being taught by a master of spells, finally knowing the power of the Fade. Hawke felt excitement rise up. But surely that would cost Varric money? "Sounds to me that you'll be out of pocket, what I'll owe you…"

"Shhh Hawke, this job will make us all richer than half the nobles. I just want to make sure I survive it. Now go home, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I swear Varric, you treat me like a child sometimes." Hawke moved her hand away. Hawke was halfway through her eighteenth year and sadly she looked it. "When clearly I am not. I've been looking after myself since I was thirteen."

"Firstly I treat you such due to the fact I have a decade on you, and Hawke you still have an air of slight innocence left even with your secrets and activities. You are strong but age might not have brought wisdom to you….yet." Varric spoke with near seriousness, Hawke couldn't quite figure out if he knew in a way what she might have gone through before she arrived here. Her innocence was stolen years before.

"Remember I saved your life, not bad for a young woman." Hawke got up and pouted as she turned. She smiled, trying to hide the rising memories. This is why she didn't drink.

"Be ready for your first day of work tomorrow!" Varric shouted over the slimming crowd as Hawke headed back into the night.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a hard week of work but Hawke had soon became accustomed to the Hanged Man. Varric had done what he stated as she darted around the tavern delivering drinks to the residents of Lowtown. Gamlen had gotten off her back, and the tips were good. It was hard work and most of the time she thought of her upcoming lessons with a mage Varric had hunted down. She was eager to start even thought Varric had yet to divulge in the upcoming adventure.  
It was quiet in the tavern as she leant against the bar. She had cleaned, dusted and pretty much every mundane job the older barmaids refused to do. She had also been stuck with the worse customers. But Hawke had begun to imitate the ways of flirting. She hated it but if it gave her extra coin, did her dignity matter?

“Hawke?” The gruff voice of her boss boomed from her left. She turned to see the burly middle-aged man holding a bucket. “The back room needs seeing too, someone thought it’d be a good idea to stab someone. Go.” He threw the bucket at her as she groaned and slowly dragged herself to clean up.

\--

He entered the tavern and saw that the placed was near dead. Good. It’s just the way he would want it. The stares he received due to his appearance often angered him. He knew he couldn’t blame them but it did grow tiresome. He saw a table at the back and headed over. He could see in the corner of this eyes that the last remaining bar wench was gazing at him. The few men he passed let out an odd whisper. They should be glad that he was in a pleasant mood tonight. He was near to his goal and now he just wanted a drink. He pulled his large sword off his back and placed it against the wall. He did so in a way to put off would-be attackers. He glanced up at the woman behind the bar, all she did was stare at him like would be prey. Would he have to fetch the drink himself? The woman suddenly darted off and headed upstairs. 

Great.

\--

Hawke felt her back ache as she scrubbed the wooden floor, luckily for her the blood was still quite fresh and so she was able to clean it quickly. She threw the bloodied cloth into the bucket and opened the small window. She heard the door open behind her.

“Hawke, customer.” 

“Bessie, can’t you see-“ 

“I ain’t serving him, looks like he could kill ya’ with a stare…and it’s an elf.” 

“It?” 

“Go and serve him. I want him out as soon as possible.”

Bessie was an ignorant woman; Hawke had learnt that on her first night working. She barely tolerated Varric. Her appearance pretty much reflected her attitude. Hawke wiped her hands on her apron and rolled her sleeves up as she headed back down. She skipped down the stairs and scanned the dimly lit room for the elf. It was only when her eyes finally reached the corner that she saw the elf. 

\--

He waited. He knew the woman must’ve gone to get the owner or some brute to kick him out. Wasn’t the first time but looking around the establishment he had assumed their customers were probably worse than him. He felt his mood change as he waited for the confrontation that would more than likely occur. He leant back so he could place his hand near his sword. He could hear someone coming down the stairs.

A small laugh escaped his lips as a small young woman appeared; it took a while before they made eye contact. As they did she headed over to him.

“What can I get you?” Her voice was soft and well spoken. Which was a surprise in their current environment. Her black hair was loosely tied back and he could see that she was pretty even in the lowlight.

“Bottle of your cheapest wine.” He drew his eyes away from her. He could see that she nodded as she turned away. It was only then he edged his hand away from his sword.

\--

Hawke hunted for a bottle on the shelves hidden from view. She had never seen an elf with such a unique appearance. He was taller than most, heck he was taller than most human men in which she could tell even by him just sitting. She slowly peeked out over the bar and stared at him. He was beautiful. His hair was white that contrasted against his tanned skin. She ducked to make sure he didn’t see her ogling him. Hawke eventually found the wine and made her way to him.

“Here you go.” She placed it in front of him with a small glass. He didn’t look up at her. “If there’s anything else you need just ask.” 

“So much for him leaving.” Bessie joined Hawke as the night was coming to a close.

“He’s been no trouble.” It had taken Hawke everything to not just stare at him all night. She could see markings below his lips but she had no idea what they were.

“Think it’s time you went home.” Bessie ran the bell. Hawke pulled of her apron and grabbed her coat from the rack. Hawke stared at the elf one more time; she hoped that she would see him again.

\--

“So Varric, when shall I start my lessons with this mage? Who is he? What are his credentials?” Hawke tried to keep up the pace with Varric as he darted through the marketplace.

“Firstly Hawke, keep it down. They will start soon.” Varric waved his hand back at her as she caught up.

“You’ve been saying that for weeks now. If you need me to aid you-“   
Varric suddenly turned. “May my ancestors forgive me. Look Hawke. I found the perfect teacher but truth is, he wont comply.” Varric grabbed her arm and dragged her down a quiet alleyway. It smelled of rotting meat that was thrown from the butchers that occupied it. Varric wiped away the sweat that was gathering on his forehead.

“When were you going to tell me?” Hawked pressed herself against the cold stonewall. She felt frustrated to say the least.

“Hawke, he’s only mage in this city that isn’t insane or works with his own blood. Now he wouldn’t even speak to me. But I can’t see why he would turn down a pretty girl?” Varric smiled as he stroked his chin.

Hawke looked down at him. “Varric, there are many ways to get help but-“

“He’s aiding the refugees in Darktown. We only have a small opening time for us to access this particular loot. My contacts are well informed. We need to leave in 2 months. Go, see if you can persuade him.” 

“Fine.” Hawke left the dwarf in the alleyway as she headed to Darktown. If only she knew what Varric truly needed.

\--

She rarely came to his part of Kirkwall; it was in an even worse state than Lowtown. She had a dagger at her side and her coin purse well hidden. All she needed to do was find the sanctuary that the needy were living. Sunlight did not reach Darktown; it was an underground cesspool of corruption. It was the place if you needed poison or weapons of a questionable nature. A perfect place to hide. The guards never bothered anyone here. Hawke gazed around and assumed by the stalls that she was in the centre of Darktown. People littered the old streets and small fires were lit. It was stuffy and the smell was unnatural. She headed over to a small boy. Her hand reached into her purse.

“I wondered if you could help me?” She bent down so that she was at the same height as the boy.

The boy flinched as if she were to hit him. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were too small.

“I wont hurt you. I just need to find a place where people here go for help? Perhaps a shelter, or a clinic?” She held out a gold coin, the one of three that she had. She knew he needed it more than here. The young boy’s eyes lit up.

“Yes miss. Follow me.” He grabbed the coin and sprinted off. She ran after him as he headed down some stairs.

“Wait up!” She shouted after him as the boy continued to run. She made a mental map of where she was heading. The boy soon stopped by a lit lantern that was attached to the wall.  
“As long as it’s lit. Help is there.” The boy pointed at the lantern. He soon ran off leaving Hawke facing the door. 

She pushed it open and saw people everywhere. There were groans and small cries. She could smell blood as she stepped through. She had no idea if the mage was here or if he kept his identity quiet. She a small crowd by a table that held a young boy and above him was a man dressed in robes. His hands lit up over the boy as he guided them over his body. She saw the spell get absorbed and the boy’s cries stopped. She knew this must be the man she was looking for.

Hawke waited for the right time before she headed over. She saw the man head over to a corner as he washed his hands. No one else approached him. She began to walk over to him. As she did a hand grabbed her.

“Have you an appointment Serah?” A young woman stood to her right; she was dressed in bloodied robes.

“No, I merely wish to speak with-“ Hawke tried to reason with her.

“Anders is a busy man. Unless you are ill.” The woman kept eye contact with Hawke. She knew what she had to do.

“But I am. I keep having….pains…in my chest.” Hawke felt bad for lying. The woman looked her up and down.

“You are dressed a bit better than most who frequent Darktown. I’m sure you could afford one of the doctor’s from Lowtown.”

The next thing Hawke said came to her with such surprise she wish Varric was here to view her infiltration skills.

“They will not accept Ferelden coin.” Hawke gritted her teeth as she played her heritage into her lie.

“I see. Go sit over there. It’s a wait I’m afraid.” The women walked off as Hawke made her way to the opposite corner. Who knew she could lie so easily?

It felt like hours as she waited. Soon it was only her and the women who she assumed was a helper left.

“Anders can see you now.” 

Hawke got up and headed over to a small curtain that blocked the view from the rest of the room.

\--

It had been a long day, all he wanted now but to go and lay on his bed. Even though it was hard and broken. More refugees were flooding into Kirkwall even after the end of the Blight. He had fled this place to hide from his past and to avoid his duty that had saved his life. He had one more patient. The voice that plagued him began to whisper in his mind. He heard footsteps next to him as they stopped.

He looked at his notes. “So Eona told me that you were are suffering from chest pains.” He looked up and met the most beautiful eyes.

A young girl stood before him, her eyes struck him due to their uniqueness. One was golden and one was the brightest blue. It was only then he noticed the scar that faintly plagues the golden eye. 

She’s a mage.

“Yes.” She spoke; her voice was light and quiet as she gazed down at him even though it was barely. She was small. He directed her to sit on a small wooden stall.

“When do you get these pains?” He looked all over her briefly. Her shoes were second-hand but fitted her well, which could be applied to the rest of her attire. The face wasn’t plagued by blemishes or sores and he could not see any signs of illness. She either had something wrong with her heart or she was injured.

She hesitated to respond. “May I?” He raised his hands as she nodded. He moved his hands over to the top of her dress. His bare palm pressed against her hot skin as he felt the rhythm of heart. It was working perfectly. Her eyes met his again.

“Have you been injured or have you been working in the mines?” He saw her bite her lip. 

She’s lying.

The voice whispered.

\--

“I’m sorry, I’m perfectly fine.” She spoke before he could question her.

“Did that dwarf send you?” That small twat had been bothering him for weeks. He didn’t even ask. All Eona told him was that he wanted his services.

“Yes, but only for my benefit you see-“

“Please leave.”

She heard anger in his voice. What was she thinking? Why couldn’t she have been honest?

“If you let me explain-“

“Eona! Can you please see this girl out?” 

“I want you to teach me, guide me into being a good mage!” She felt Eona grab her arm. She was a strong woman.

“I’m no teacher.” His voice turned cold as she pleaded with him.

“Anders please! I will pay you or even help you in some way. I beg you.” She grew desperate. As Eona pulled her away she saw him get up.

“Eona wait.” He walked towards her. “What’s your name?”

“Hawke.” Eona let her go as Anders held out his hand.

“Perhaps there is something you could help me with.” She took his hand, surprised as his sudden change of heart.


End file.
